A Painting For You
by karinalu
Summary: AU. / Kalian pernah melihat seorang pelukis yang buta? Aku pernah, dan aku jatuh cinta padanya. / NaLu / Mind to RnR? / Chapter 3 is Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima

* * *

**.**

**A Painting For You**

**by karinalu**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**.**

**Pair : Natsu X Lucy**

**.**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, Typo(s), OOCness, dan kekurangan lainnya**

**.**

Lucy Heartfilia. Gadis malang itu kini tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil milik saudara jauhnya yang sudah meninggal. Malang?

Papanya, Jude Heartfilia, telah meninggal karena insiden tabrakan maut. Meninggalkan gadis berumur 16 tahun bersama mamanya.

Kejadian itu terjadi setahun yang lalu. Dan beberapa bulan setelahnya, mama Lucy divonis mengidap sakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Sehingga Lucy harus kerja banting tulang untuk membiayai hidupnya dan ibunya.

Dari dua puluh empat jam yang ada, entah berapa jam gadis itu tertidur. Pagi hari ia bekerja menjual sayuran di pasar. Siang ia gunakan untuk menjahit di sebuah toko temannya. Malam hari ia menjadi pelayan di sebuah restoran. Terkadang ia mendapat makanan dari restoran itu untuk dibawa pulang.

IOIOIOI

"PAPA!" Gadis itu membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Tubuhnya berkeringat. Napasnya seolah memburu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Fyuh, masih pagi.

Lucy baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk. Yah, seperti reka ulang kejadian setahun yang lalu. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah bermimpi seperti ini. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang begini?

"Lucy?" Suara mamanya yang pelan dapat terdengar dari kamar Lucy. Gadis itu segera mengelap keringatnya dan bergegas ke kamar mamanya.

"Ada apa, Ma?"

"Mama yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu. Kamu tadi berteriak, ada apa sayang?"

Lucy tersenyum tipis, "hanya mimpi buruk biasa, Ma. Ohya, hari ini aku akan memasak makanan kesukaan mama. Tunggu ya ma." Lucy pun bergegas ke dapur. Sebelum bekerja ia memang selalu memasakkan mamanya sarapan. Tapi terkadang mamanya mendahului putrinya dengan bangun lebih pagi.

Setelah sarapan, Lucy pamit pergi bekerja.

"Ittekimasu, Mama."

"Itterashai."

IOIOIOIOI

Kini gadis berambut pirang itu sedang berjalan dari arah pasar menuju sebuah pameran lukisan di pusat kota. Menurut sahabatnya, Levy McGarden, di pusat kota akan didirikan sebuah tenda besar yang di dalamnya dipajang beberapa lukisan dari pelukis terkenal seFiore. Informasi ini Levy dapatkan dari pacarnya, Gajeel Redfox, yang bekerja sebagai reporter di suatu koran kota.

"Mumpung tidak ada jahitan yang harus dikerjakan, sekalian cuci mata. Lagipula, pameran ini tidak menarik jewel sepeser pun." Lucy bergumam sendiri. Ia kemudian tersenyum simpul. Sepanjang jalan gadis itu mengumamkan sebuah lagu favoritnya.

"Lu-chan!" Seorang gadis berambut biru nampak berdiri sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Lucy. Di sampingnya sudah terlihat pria berambut hitam dengan beberapa tindik di wajah serta telinganya.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy berlari kecil sambil membalas dengan senyuman.

"Hai Gajeel." Lucy mengucapkan salam pada Gajeel.

"Yo, _Bunny-girl_." Balas Gajeel. Lucy hanya bersweatdrop. Ia tak pernah mengerti kenapa pria ini memanggilnya seperti itu. Tapi toh ia sudah terbiasa.

"Gajeel tidak mau ikut masuk. Ia akan menunggu di bar XOX, ya kan?" Tanya Levy sambil melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di lengan berotot Gajeel.

Gajeel hanya mengangguk. Lalu Levy langsung menggamit tangan Lucy kemudian memasukki pameran.

Mata Lucy dan Levy melirik ke setiap lukisan yang terpajang. Semuanya bermacam-macam. Ada lukisan pemandangan, orang, atau bahkan _still-life_. Namun, mata Lucy jatuh pada sebuah lukisan yang terpajang di daerah ujung.

Mulut Lucy menganga lebar. Seolah gadis itu tak pernah melihat lukisan sebagus itu sebelumnya. Atau dia memang tidak pernah?

Mata kecoklatannya itu larut dalam komposisi lukisan yang menarik itu.

Disana tertorehkan pemandangan pantai di sore hari. Warna jingga bercampur dengan lembayung dengan hampir sempurna. Cahaya matahari terpantul ke laut yang hampir kelam dengan begitu indah. Awan keputihan terpoles lembut di langit. Setengah lingkaran besar berwarna jingga merupakan fokus utama lukisan tersebut. Namun yang membuat Lucy semakin tertarik akan lukisan ini adalah, siluet seorang gadis yang berdiri di tepi pantai. Yang tidak mudah diabaikan dalam lukisan ini.

Gadis itu tampak seperti membelakangi pelukis, membelakangi siapa saja yang melihat lukisan tersebut. Seperti ada angin yang meniup lembut rambut gadis tersebut yang tidak terlalu panjang. Tangan gadis itu tak nampak dalam siluet tersebut, namun justru seperti tertangkupkan dibalik dadanya. Terdapat sebuah tongkat? Atau sebuah tabung kecil –entahlah, Lucy juga bingung benda itu apa– terdapat melintang di samping kepala si gadis.

"Lu-chan?" Levy melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Lucy. Gadis itu nampak tersentak.

"E-eh? Ah. Gomennasai Levy-chan. Ada apa?"

"Hahaha. Nampaknya kau senang sekali melihat lukisan ini. Kau mau tinggal disini lebih lama? Sudah setengah jam, aku tidak enak membiarkan Gajeel menunggu lama-lama."

"Oh tentu saja Levy-chan. Aku ingin berada disini sebentar lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan pertunangan kalian akan diadakan?" Lucy menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Levy dengan sikunya.

"A-a-apaan sih, Lu-chan. K-ki-kita masih 17 tahun. Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu ya. Jaa~" Muka Levy sempat memerah namun ia segera pergi sebelum berubah jadi tomat.

Lucy sempat tertawa kecil namun mata kembali menelisik setiap inci dari lukisan itu. Entah kenapa Lucy seperti jatuh cinta pada benda, pada lukisan itu. Dan matanya menangkap sebuah coretan di pojok kanan bawah lukisan.

Lucy memicingkan matanya.

"Z?" Lucy menaikkan satu alisnya. Z? Jarang sekali orang yang bernama Z sebagai huruf pertama namanya. Atau mungkin nama itu hanya alias?

"Oh, ini lukisan Mr.Z!" Seorang gadis berteriak senang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lukisan 'Mr.Z'.

"Mr.Z yang terkenal itu? Seperti yang ku bayangkan. Lukisannya keren sekali!" Gadis lain menimpali.

"Identitasnya tak pernah terungkapkan. Bahkan katanya tak ada satu pun yang pernah melihat mukanya. Misterius sekali bukan?"

"Wah, pria misterius itu keren! Hahaha."

Lucy hanya diam sambil mengupingi pembicaraan dua gadis itu. '_Jadi, pelukisnya adalah Mr.Z? Kenapa namanya harus disamarkan? Huh, sok misterius sekali. Tapi, aku jadi penasaran..._' Batin Lucy.

IOIOIOI

Sementara itu di sebuah rumah kecil yang tak jauh dari pusat kota Magnolia...

"Wendy!"

Yang dipanggil langsung menghadap seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Boleh kah aku meminta tolong?"

"Tentu saja. Ada apa nii-chan?"

"Tolong belikan aku kuas nomer 7. Sepertinya kuasku yang ini sudah mulai tua. Bulunya sudah kering dan mengembang."

"Baiklah, ada lagi nii-chan?"

"Sudah itu saja. Arigatou, Wendy."

Baru saja gadis kecil itu mau melangkah keluar rumah, ia bertanya pada kakaknya, "Natsu-nii tidak apa-apa kan di rumah sendirian?"

"Hey, aku hanya tidak bisa melihat. Bukan sakit parah."

"Gomen ne, nii-chan."

"Santai saja. Lagipula, aku kan sudah biasa ditinggal olehmu."

"Hehehe. Kau benar, nii-chan. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Ittekimasu."

"Itterashai, Wendy."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bersambung! Duh, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa membuatnya lebih panjang. Karena ini baru prolog!

Ohya fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel teenlit yang sudah jaduuul. Tapi Karin suka sekali ceritanya hehehe.

Yosh! Bagaimana? Dilanjut? Atau dihapus saja? I need your review!

Arigatou ne! Jaa~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima

* * *

**.**

**A Painting For You**

**by karinalu**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**.**

**Pair : Natsu X Lucy**

**.**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, Typo(s), OOCness, dan kekurangan lainnya**

**.**

**[Lucy POV]**

Hari ini pasar tidak terlalu ramai seperti biasanya. Atau karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang? Huf, sebentar lagi aku harus pergi ke toko jahit.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara riuh dari arah kanan. Aku sontak menengok. Ada seorang pria berambut merah muda, yang berjalan seenak dengkulnya, menabrak orang lain. Entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja. Tapi, memangnya dia tidak punya mata?

Dan tiba-tiba ia berhenti di depanku.

Matanya menatap ke arahku. Intens. Astaga, ada apa dengan pria ini. Matanya yang hitam kelam, entah kenapa membuat jantungku berdebar.

"Ehm, maaf. Tuan mau beli apa ya?"

Kepalanya sedikit tersentak ke belakang. Dan matanya masih menatapku. Apa dia kerasukan sesuatu?

"Kau punya cabai?" Akhirnya ia membuka suaranya.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Apa benar pria ini tidak bisa melihat?

"Maaf tuan, cabainya ada di depan tuan." Aku bukannya mau kasar, tapi tumpukan cabai merah yang cukup banyak memang benar-benar ada di hadapannya.

Ia kemudian menunduk, seolah mau melihat gundukan cabai tersebut.

"Aku mau beli 2 kilo. Berapa harganya?"

Dua kilo? Tuan ini mau memborong semua cabai yang aku punya ya? Apa dia membuka restoran?

"Dua kilo? Em, 80 Jewel tuan."

"Hm."

Uh, tuan ini aneh sekali. Tapi, tak apa lah. Menghabiskan stok cabaiku yang masih banyak.

Aku mengambil semua cabai yang aku punya dan menimbangnya. Pas dua kilogram. Aku mengantonginya dengan plastik dan memberikannya pada tuan ini.

Ia tak bergerak. Yang ia lakukan malah kembali menatapku dengan... entahlah. Pandangannya sekarang lebih kosong. Ada apa dengannya?

"Maaf, tuan?"

Belum sempat pria ini menjawab, terdengar suara gadis kecil dari kejauhan.

"_Nii-chan_!" Dan gadis berambut biru itu menghampiri pria ini. Ah, jadi ini adiknya? Lucu sekali. Tapi kenapa warna rambut mereka berbeda sekali?

"Oh astaga, maafkan _Nii-chan_ku." Gadis itu membungkuk padaku. "Berapa harganya?"

"Semuanya 80 jewel."

Gadis itu pun membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan uang. Aku menyerahkannya sekantung penuh cabai. Ia pun mengucapkan terimakasih dan menggandeng kakaknya pergi.

Samar-samar, aku sempat mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"_Nii-chan_. Sudah kubilang, jangan kemana-mana sendirian."

"Habisnya kau lama sekali belanja ikan."

Dan aku tidak mendengar mereka lagi. Sudah lah Lucy. Mereka hanya konsumen yang ... unik. Yah, selama aku berjualan di pasar ini, aku tak pernah menemukan pria yang hanya menatap penjual dengan intens dan tidak mengambil apa yang dia beli. Lagipula, kenapa adiknya begitu protektif pada kakaknya yang jelas-jelas adalah seorang pria dan sudah... dewasa?

IOIOIOI

**[Normal POV]**

"Lucy. Akhirnya kau datang juga." Wanita berambut merah panjang menyambut Lucy dengan setengah bahagia seketika ia memasuki toko jahit tempatnya bekerja.

Lucy tersenyum sedikit meringis, "maafkan aku, Erza. Tadi ada sedikit masalah. Jadi, apa ada pesanan lagi yang harus kukerjakan?"

"Memang ada pesanan lagi, tapi ini lebih penting. Bisa kau antarkan kemeja ini? Nanti Jellal akan datang kesini, jadi aku tidak bisa mengantarkannya." Terlihat rona merah di pipi bosku ini. Ah ya, Jellal adalah tunangan Erza. Umur mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun. Tapi entah kenapa di usia mereka yang masih muda, mereka sudah tunangan. "Kau bisa kan?" Erza melemparkan _death glare_nya. Satu lagi tentang bosku, dia cukup... galak.

"T-tentu saja bisa, Erza. Dimana alamatnya?"

"Ini alamatnya." Erza memberikan secarik kertas.

Aku membacanya, tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku. "Wendy Marvell?"

"Ya, kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak. Hanya memastikan kalau tulisannya benar. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Aku mengambil plastik berisi kemeja yang sudah dilipat rapih.

"Jangan lupa kembali. Banyak pesanan menunggu."

IOIOIOI

Tok tok tok!

"Permisi, Wendy Marvell_-san_?"

Yap. Lucy sudah sampai di depan rumah Wendy Marvell, seseorang yang memesan sebuah kemeja. Rumahnya cukup minimalis. Namun Lucy suka dengan halaman depan rumah ini yang seperti kebun bunga. '_Mungkin Wendy-san adalah orang yang suka menanam bunga atau semacamnya_,' batin Lucy.

Tok tok tok!

"Permisi."

Lucy memanyunkan bibirnya. Apa orang ini tidak dirumah? Tunggu, kenapa ia harus mengantarkan baju ini kalau orang itu bisa mengambilnya sendiri? Kenapa Lucy harus mengantarnya? Walau belum satu tahun Lucy bekerja di toko jahit Erza, ia tahu betul pelanggan akan mengambil pesanannya sendiri.

Uh, apa Wendy-san orang yang sangat penting? Mungkin seperti VIP? Entahlah. Lucy tak mau memikirkan lebih jauh lagi tentang pelanggannya. Itu akan melanggar privasi Wendy_-san_.

Tok tok tok!

"Permi―"

Lucy menghentikan ucapannya. Telinganya menangkap sebuah melodi. Sebuah lagu. Gadis itu menutup matanya dan mencoba mendengar suara itu lebih tajam.

"... Con Te Partiro? Astaga. Itu lagu jadul sekali. Masih ada orang yang mau mendengar lagu itu?" Lucy menaikkan satu alisnya. (**A/N : Uhm, sebenarnya Karin masih suka dengernya hahaha**)

Gadis itu memundurkan langkahnya, kemudian melangkah mendekat menuju sumber suara tersebut.

Tanpa ia sadari, Lucy memutar ke belakang rumah Wendy. Dan ia menemukan seorang pria dengan rambut merah muda, sedang melukis sambil mendengarkan lagu klasik yang sudah jadul.

Mata Lucy membulat. Tangannya sudah beranjak menutupi mulutnya yang menganga lebar.

'_Pria ini... yang tadi dipasar? Jadi namanya... Wendy? Euh, aneh sekali..._'

Melupakan pikirannya tersebut, ia kini melirik apa yang sedang pria itu lakukan. Tangannya yang kekar justru memegang kuas, menorehkan cairan cat dengan lembut pada kanvasnya yang sudah lumayan penuh. Mata Lucy kini terpesona dengan setiap lekukan tangan pria itu. Begitu halus dan penuh perasaan.

Namun, matanya tambah lengket dengan lukisan yang sedang dilukis pria itu.

Nampaknya seperti foto _close-up_. Dengan latar belakang beberapa orang berwarna hitam putih. Seolah seperti foto yang memfokuskan pada satu objek. Seorang gadis yang sedang tersenyum manis. Rambut gadis itu hanya dijepit asal, namun justru terlukiskan dengan baik oleh si pria.

Lucy menyipitkan matanya. Sepertinya ia familier dengan gadis yang digambar pria ini.

Belum sempat Lucy melihat lebih dalam lagi lukisan tersebut...

"Tadaima! _Nii-chan_ ada di belakang ya?" Suara seorang gadis mengagetkan Lucy.

"Ya." Pria itu membalas dengan singkat namun cukup kencang. Tetapi tetap saja mata dan kepalanya fokus pada lukisannya.

'_Nii-chan? Astaga! Itu pasti adiknya yang berambut biru tadi! Lucy, apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Aku harus ke depan sekarang._'

Lucy membalikkan badannya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya, pelan.

Satu langkah...

Dua langkah...

Tiga langkah...

.

.

.

"Kau tak mau melanjutkan menonton aku melukis?"

Bahu Lucy tersentak. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia berhenti melangkah, dan kepalanya ia putar pelan menuju sumber suara. Pria tadi.

'_Bagaimana dia bisa menyadari kehadiranku? Dia bahkan tidak menoleh sama sekali. Kalau dia menyadarinya, kenapa tidak menyadarkanku sejak pertama aku melihatnya?_'

"Maaf, anda yang jualan sayur di pasar tadi kan?" Kini muncul seorang gadis dengan rambut birunya yang dikuncir dua.

"Oh iya betul. Tapi disini saya ingin mengantarkan pesanan jahitan atas nama... Wendy Marvell?"

"Iya itu aku. Oh maafkan aku karena tidak bisa mengambil pesanannya. Terimakasih...?"

"Lucy."

"Terimakasih Lucy_-san_." Gadis yang bernama Wendy itu pun membayar kemeja. Lucy pun kembali berterimakasih dan berjalan kembali ke toko jahit.

IOIOIOI

**[Lucy POV]**

Cowok yang kemarin ternyata pelukis. Tidak kusangka muka-muka seperti dia bisa jadi pelukis. Lucy, memangnya semua pelukis mukanya sama? _Baka ne_.

"Lucy." Suara Erza mengagetkan lamunanku.

"Ah ya, ada apa Erza?"

Erza meletakkan kantong kertas berisi lipatan kain berwarna hitam di atas meja jahitku. "Jas. Ukurannya sudah ada di dalam kantong ini."

"Kapan diambil?" Aku bertanya sambil mencari secarik kertas bertuliskan ukuran pinggang, bahu, lengan dan sebagainya.

"Seminggu lagi. Dan, oh kau bisa mengantarnya lagi, Lucy?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku, "lagi?"

"Ah, yang memesan sama seperti pemesan kemeja yang kau antar kemarin. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Entah mengapa, kedua ujung bibirku langsung menaik. "Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan."

Astaga, kenapa kau terdengar begitu bersemangat Lucy? Ada apa denganmuu?

"Bagus lah. Oh ya, jangan lupa buat kantong di dalam jasnya."

Aku tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempol kananku. Kemudian Erza segera pergi ke tempatnya kembali.

Aku membaca kertas bertuliskan ukuran untuk jas Wendy-san. Tunggu, mana mungkin ia memesan jas untuk dirinya sendiri? Ini pasti untuk _aniki_nya.

Dalam otakku kini muncul sesosok pria berambut merah muda, dengan tubuhnya yang tegap, dan lengannya yang sedikit berotot.

Deg deg deg.

Entah kenapa memikirkan pria itu membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi... wajah pria itu cukup tampan...

H-He-Hey Lucy! Apa yang kau pikirkan?

Lebih baik aku segera mengerjakan jas ini. Aku mengambil meteran dan kapur jahit berwarna putih.

**~Time Skip 1 Minggu~**

Sebenarnya, jas ini sudah jadi sehari yang lalu. Tapi kata Erza, diantarkannya hari ini saja. Sesuai janji dengan Wendy-san.

Aku menggantung jas hitam itu dengan gantungan, kemudian melapisinya dengan plastik khusus. Aku berjalan menuju meja Erza. "Belum ada pesanan lagi kan?"

"Belum. Kalau bisa, setelah kau mengantar jas itu, segera lah kembali kemari."

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Jellal mau datang lagi?"

Kini rona merah menyapu pipi bos sekaligus sahabatku itu, "i-iya. Pergi lah sekarang." Walau dengan pipi yang semerah rambutnya, Erza berhasil mengusirku dengan tatapan mautnya.

"A-aye!"

IOIOIOI

Tok tok tok!

Ini kedua kalinya aku datang ke rumah ini. Sejujurnya hatiku sedikit senang karena bisa datang kemari lagi. A-ah, apa yang kau pikirkan Lucy?

"Permisi. Wendy-_san_?"

"Masuk saja. Gak dikunci." Suara pria. Mungkin kah suara kakak Wendy?

Namun tanganku justru mengetok pintu lagi, tak sanggup untuk memutar knop pitu.

"Saya hanya ingin mengantar pesanan jahitan." Sahutku.

"Masuk saja." Lagi-lagi pria itu berkata. Aku mengeryitkan keningku. Boleh kah?

Kami-sama, maafkan aku karena masuk ke rumah orang lain tanpa diperbolehkan. Tapi, bukannya pria ini sudah mempersilahkanku masuk?

Jemari tangan kananku menelurusi knop pintu yang berbentuk bulat itu. Kini tanganku memutar logam tersebut, kemudian mendorong pintu kayu itu.

Kakiku terdiam sejenak. Mataku menangkap pria berambut merah muda sedang duduk di dekat jendela, menatap bosan apa pun yang terlihat dari balik kaca tersebut. Di sampingnya terdapat meja kecil yang menampun sebuah radio yang sedang memutar musik. Lagi, musik klasik.

"M-maaf, saya hanya ingin mengantar pesanan jas seminggu yang lalu."

Aku menatap pria yang masih menatap jendela tadi. Entah mataku yang salah melihat atau apa, pria itu seperti mengendus-endus udara. Kemudian ia menatapku. Dan dalam sekejap kepalanya menengok lagi ke arah jendela, "oh, kau. Letakkan saja itu di meja. Wendy sudah membayarnya kan?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Di toko kami, semua jahitan akan dibayar lunas saat diambil. Jadi...

"A-ah, sebena―"

"Lucy-_san_." Kulihat Wendy muncul dari balik pintu, entahlah, mungkin itu kamarnya. "Terimakasih sudah mengantarnya. _Gommennasai_ aku tak bisa mengambilnya lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa, Wendy-_san_. Ini memang sudah pekerjaanku." Aku menambahkan sebuah senyuman, yang memang diwajibkan jika sedang berbicara dengan pelanggan.

"A-_ano_, panggil aku Wendy saja. Dan ini uang sisa pembayaran jasnya." Ia menyerahkan amplop yang berisi uang.

Aku menerimanya dengan senyuman, "_arigatou_. Saya pamit dulu, Wendy."

Sebelum melangkah keluar, mataku sempat melirik ke arah pria tadi. Kenapa ia hanya diam saja?

Ngomong-ngomong, Wendy tidak pernah memanggil kakaknya dengan nama. A-ah, Lucy, memangnya kau ingin sekali mengetahui namanya? Tidak, tidak.

Prek.

Tidak kusadari aku sudah kembali berada di luar rumah Wendy. Bahkan sudah di jalanan. Aku melihat kakiku, lebih tepatnya objek yang aku injak. Sebuah kaleng minuman. Untung saja aku tidak tersandung. Jaman sekarang, masih ada aja yang buang sampah sembarangan.

Aku memungut kaleng tersebut. Mataku beralih ke sekeliling, mencari keberadaan tong sampah. Kemudian membuang kaleng tadi pada tempatnya.

IOIOIOI

"Lucy, syukur lah kau sudah datang." Erza menyambutku di depan toko yang tertutup. Disampingnya, sudah ada pria berambut biru dengan tato di wajahnya, Jellal.

"Ada apa Erza? Oh, _konnichiwa_, Jellal."

"Yo." Jellal hanya membalas singkat. Sementara gadisnya yang berbicara panjang lebar.

"Em, Jellal mau mengajakku makan, tapi dia juga mau mengajakmu. Toko akan kututup sementara, lagipula belum ada pesanan lagi." Walaupun Erza berkata Jellal yang mengajakku, aku tau benar kalau Erza yang meminta kepada Jellal supaya aku ikut.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mentraktirmu, aku baru dapat promosi di tempat kerjaku." Jellal menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis. Jellal sudah tau benar riwayat hidupku. Well, mungkin tidak semuanya. Setidaknya ia tau apa yang Erza tau tentangku. Seorang gadis yang selalu sibuk bekerja dari pagi hingga malam, untuk membiayai hidupnya dan ibunya yang sedang sakit. Kurang lebih begitu.

"A-ah, tidak usah Erza. Aku akan menjaga toko saja."

"Aku memaksa, Lucy." Kini muncul aura kegelapan di sekeliling Erza. Glek. Aku menelan ludahku. Yah, Erza masih malu-malu dengan Jellal. Padahal mereka sudah bertunangan. Bahkan, terkadang ia memang memintaku menemaninya ketika bersama Jellal. Walaupun ujung-ujungnya aku akan menjadi 'obat nyamuk'.

"B-baiklah. Memangnya mau makan dimana?"

Aku dapat melihat Erza tersenyum kecil. Kemudian Jellal segera menjawab pertanyaanku, "Bistro ABCDE. Kau tau?"

"Ah, itu restoran di sebelah barku. Maksudnya tempatku bekerja." Entah kenapa hatiku berangsur lega. Setidaknya kalau aku sudah menjadi obat nyamuk, aku bisa langsung kabur ke tempat kerjaku.

"Bagaimana kalau besok malam kita pergi ke bar Lucy?" Jellal bertanya pada Erza, merangkul bahu pacarnya itu. Tentu saja dengan cara yang romantis. Membuat pipi Erza bersemu merah.

"U-uhm, tentu saja. Aku belum pernah datang ke sana."

"Asyik. Besok, aku yang mentraktir, oke?" Aku tersenyum lebar.

Kami semua tertawa kemudian berjalan menuju bistro ABCDE. Saking senangnya kami semua terlarut dalam obrolan tersebut, tak ada satu pun dari kami yang menyadari, ada seseorang yang terus mengikuti kami dari kejauhan.

IOIOIOI

"Hum hum hum..." Suara lagu dari mulutku yang terkulum menemaniku membuat sebuah _punch_. Rasa _beef steak_ masih terasa dalam mulutku. Entahlah, padahal aku sudah minum berkali-kali. Tapi _beef steak _di bistro sebelah benar-benar lezat. Untung saja aku ditraktir Jellal. Kalau tidak mungkin seumur hidup pun aku tidak akan pernah merasakannya hahaha.

Ngomong-ngomong, temanku, Mira, yang biasa membuat minuman sedang cuti malam ini. Jadi giliranku yang menggantikannya. Begini-begini, aku juga pernah diajari Mira membuat berbagai macam minuman yang ada di menu.

"Lucy, satu _blue sky_ untuk meja nomor 3. Dan bisakah kau mengantar _punch_ itu ke meja nomor 5 di ujung sana? Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Seorang gadis berambut putih pendek meletakkan sebuah kertas di atas meja bar. Namanya Lisanna. Dia juga _waitress_ di bar ini. Sebenarnya Lisanna ini adalah adiknya Mira. Namun Mira justru menurunkan ilmu per-minuman-nya itu padaku.

Dalam sekejap Lisanna sudah menghilang menuju toilet khusus pegawai.

Setelah selesai membuat punch, aku meletakkannya di nampan. Kemudian melihat pelanggan di meja nomor lima. Astaga!

Itu pria berambut merah muda yang tadi! Kenapa ia ada disini? Tunggu, memangnya alasan apa dia tidak boleh kemari?

Aku melirik kaca besar yang tergantung di dinding. Jemariku menelurusi rambut pirangku yang tersanggul kecil. Sedikit helaian rambut yang terurai menutupi telingaku, kusisir dengan jariku sehingga berada di belakang telingaku.

Tunggu, apa yang sedang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku justru berdandan seperti ini? Aku menampar pipiku pelan. Sadar lah, Lucy. Sadar lah.

Setelah menghembuskan napas pelan, dengan sigap aku membawa nampan itu dengan satu tanganku. Di atasnya terdapat segelas _punch_ yang sudah kubuat tadi.

Hak sepatuku beradu dengan lantai hitam bar yang mengkilap. Aku semakin dekat dengan pria itu. Kami-sama, apa aku sedang sakit? Kenapa aku malah deg-degan gini?

"Satu _green punch_." Aku menyunggingkan senyum tipis sambil meletakkan gelas ramping itu. Sementara pria itu tidak menggubrisku. Ia bahkan tidak bergerak satu inci pun. Astaga, apa ia mati? Tapi mana mungkin dia mati kalau badannya masih terduduk tegak?

"Silahkan dinikmati." Aku menambahkan, untuk membuat pria ini tersadar dari lamunannya.

Seperti asumsiku, bahu pria ini sedikit tersentak namun dengan cepat kembali ke posisi semula. Kepalanya tetap tak bergerak. Namun, kulihat tangannya mulai bergerak ke arah gelas.

Dan aku segera beranjak dari meja tersebut. Masih ada minuman lagi yang harus kubuat.

PRANG!

Sontak aku menengok ke belakang. Gelas berisi _punch_ itu jatuh ke lantai, membuat isinya terburai berserakan. Membasahi beberapa centi lantai bar.

"Oh tuan, biar aku beres―"

BRAK! Suara pintu terbuka lebar. Terdapat seorang gadis yang baru saja kutemui tadi siang, nampaknya ia baru saja berlari dari rumahnya, entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Kemudian matanya menangkap pria yang merupakan kakaknya, dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang, aku, dan pecahan kaca diselingi cairan berwarna hijau bening.

"Natsu-_nii_! Sudah kubilang _Nii-chan_ tidak boleh keluar sendirian." Ia berjalan menuju kakaknya itu.

'_Jadi namanya Natsu..._'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bersambung! Bagaimana? Alurnya terlalu cepat kah? Dan chappie ini masih kependekkan ya?

Hiks. Silahkan salurkan di kotak review! Ngomong-ngomong, siapa orang yang mengikuti Lucy, Erza dan Jellal? Karin juga tidak tau #plak

Kalau begitu, Karin mau balas review dulu :D

**bukan plem **: Hahahaha. Gakpapa dong Lucy jadi tukang sayur, biar ketemu Natsu :3 Lagian belum ada kan yang ngejadiin Lucy tukang sayur? X)) #ditimpukHiroMashimadanLucy. Hehehe, terimakasih masukkannya :D

**Christie Stephanie** : Boleh kok, panggil aku apa saja :) Asalkan jangan yang aneh-aneh hohoho. Arigatou! Hm, sebenarnya bukan novel teenlit. Tapi, novel remaja. Judulnya 'Pelangi Jingga'. Christie-chan tau? Terbitan lama sih, tahun 2010 hohoho.

**RyuuKazekawa** : Waduh, kesamaan nama, tempat, dll merupakan kebetulan belaka kok #plak. Hehehe, ini sudah dilanjutkan kok :)

**Reka amelia :** Terimakasih! Ini sudah dilanjut :D

**Zuryuteki **: Hihihi, kalau lukisannya Natsu sekarang bisa ngebayangin gak, yu-chan? :) Ini sudah dilanjut :D

**Nnatsuki** : Wah, ada nana-chan hihihi. _Arigatou_! Kan ada Lucy yang ngejagain Natsu... #Plak Ini sudah di update :)

**Hatsune Uchiha : **_Arigatou arigatou _:D Panggil saja karin-chan juga tidak apa-apa hehe. Salam kenal Hatsune-san! Silahkan difavorit hehe.

Waah. Tak Karin sangka banyak yang review hihihi. Terimakasih banyak ya! Sampai ketemu di chappie selanjutnya! Atau di fic karin yang lain hehehe. Jangan lupa review lagi ;)

Jaa~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima

* * *

_Previous Story_

_BRAK! Suara pintu terbuka lebar. Terdapat seorang gadis yang baru saja kutemui tadi siang, nampaknya ia baru saja berlari dari rumahnya, entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Kemudian matanya menangkap pria yang merupakan kakaknya, dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang, aku, dan pecahan kaca diselingi cairan berwarna hijau bening._

"_Natsu-nii! Sudah kubilang Nii-chan tidak boleh keluar sendirian." Ia berjalan menuju kakaknya itu._

'_Jadi namanya Natsu...'_

**.**

**A Painting For You**

**by karinalu**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**.**

**Pair : Natsu X Lucy**

**.**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, Typo(s), OOCness, dan kekurangan lainnya**

**.**

**[Normal POV]**

"Natsu-_nii_! Sudah kubilang _Nii-chan_ tidak boleh keluar sendirian." Seorang gadis berambut biru tengah berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju kakak laki-lakinya. Dapat ia dengar kakaknya itu mendengus pelan. Tapi matanya kini menangkap seorang gadis lain yang baru-baru ini dikenalnya. "Ah, konnichiwa Lucy-san. Maafkan _aniki_ku." Wendy membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Lucy.

Namun hati Lucy justru merasa tidak enak, "Wendy-_chan_. Tidak apa-apa, biar aku yang membereskannya." Badannya yang ramping kini melesat menuju bar.

"Ada apa Lucy?" Lisanna yang sudah kembali mengeryitkan alisnya ketika melihat wajah Lucy yang sedikit panik.

"A-ah itu, ada kecelakaan kecil di meja nomor lima."

"Kau belum membuat pesanan yang tadi?" Lisanna sedikit melirik meja bar yang kosong, tanpa satu gelas _blue sky_. Ia pun tersenyum, "biar aku saja yang membereskan meja itu. Kau buat saja pesanan lain."

"_Arigatou_, Lis."

Gadis berambut pirang itu segera meracik minuman yang cukup terkenal di barnya. Kemudian melanjutkan rutinitas pekerjaannya seperti biasa.

"Lucy," Lisanna berkata sambil memakai jaketnya. Kali ini mereka sedang berada di dalam ruang ganti. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 11 malam. Bar ini memang buka tidak sampai tengah malam.

"Ada apa Lis?" Tanya Lucy seraya memasukkan sesuatu dalam tasnya.

"Kau mengenal pelanggan tadi?"

Lucy terdiam sejenak, "tadi? Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, pelanggan yang tadi memecahkan gelas."

Partner kerja Lisanna itu hanya tersenyum kecut, "mereka hanya kenalan saja."

"Sungguh?" Manik biru Lisanna kini menatap Lucy.

"Tentu saja, aku baru mengenal mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. Kenapa memangnya?"

Lisanna mengambil sesuatu dari kantong _apron_nya. Secarik kertas yang dilipat dua. Ia pun langsung memberikannya pada Lucy.

"Lucy-_san_. Maafkan kami karena telah menimbulkan keributan. Kami harap Lucy-_san_ mau ikut makan siang bersama di rumah kami besok sebagai permintaan maaf kami." Lucy membaca surat itu dengan setengah menggumam.

"Lucy? Kau sudah selesai?" Lisanna melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah cantik Lucy.

"Ah ya Lis. _Gommenasai_. Ayo pulang." Lucy menutup resleting tasnya dan berjalan pulang bersama Lisanna.

IOIOIOI

**[Lucy POV]**

"Masakanmu enak sekali, Wendy-_chan_." Ucapku setelah menelan suapan pertama masakan Wendy. Siang ini Wendy memasak _pasta carbonara_. Tiba-tiba aku jadi rindu akan sesuatu...

"Lucy-_san_ bisa saja. Ngomong-ngomong, _arigatou ne_ sudah menerima permintaan maafku." Balas Wendy.

Oh ya, kalian pasti tahu aku sedang berada dimana. Rumah Wendy dan Natsu. Setelah kejadian Natsu memecahkan gelas kemarin, Wendy menawarkanku untuk makan siang di rumahnya.

Alisku kembali mengeryit mengingat penutup surat kemarin.

'Wendy Marvell dan Natsu D.'

Kenapa nama keluarga mereka berbeda? Bukan kah mereka kakak adik? Atau mereka bukan kakak adik kandung? Astaga Lucy, apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau tidak boleh ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain.

Tapi... yang lebih menggangguku adalah... kenapa nama keluarga Natsu _disingkat_?

"...-_san_? Lucy-_san_?"

Mataku mengedip dengan cepat lalu melihat ke arah Wendy. Sepertinya dia menangkapku sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Raut wajahnya nampak khawatir.

"Daijobu, Wendy. Oh ya, kenapa Natsu tidak ikut makan bersama kita?"

"Natsu-_nii_ kalau sedang melukis tidak mau diganggu gugat." Jelas Wendy kemudian melepaskan tawa kecilnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan seorang pria dari dalam ruangan. "Aku mendengar itu, Wendy!"

Natsu! Entah kenapa hatiku jadi lega setelah mendengar suara... Hey! Lucy, apa yang kau pikirkan lagi? Sadar lah!

"Wendy-_chan_, bagaimana kalau besok kita makan di rumahku? Aku akan bergantian memasakkan sesuatu untukmu."

"Wah, boleh. Apa Lucy-san punya adik? Siapa tahu aku bisa bermain dengannya, hehe."

Aku menggeleng pelan, "maafkan aku, Wendy-chan. Sayangnya aku adalah anak tunggal. Di rumah pun aku hanya tinggal bersama mama. Papa sudah meninggal sejak setahun yang lalu."

Entah kenapa aku dengan mudah membicarakan tentang papa. Apalagi kepada orang yang baru kukenal.

"Maafkan aku, Lucy-_san_."

"Santai saja. Aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan semua ini."

"Lucy-_san _pasti seorang yang pekerja keras." Wendy menambahkan senyum manisnya.

"Kau bisa saja. Masih ada orang lain yang menanggul beban lebih berat dari seorang gadis yang bekerja dari pagi hingga malam." Aku menambahkan sebuah senyuman tipis pada Wendy. "Papa bilang, ketika kita mendapatkan masalah, kita harus melihat ke bawah. Dimana masih ada orang yang jauh kurang beruntung daripada kita."

Ya, aku masih ingat betul perkataan papa dulu. Ketika aku masih berumur 10 tahun. Aku sedikit menemukan kesulitan pada pelajaran yang harus aku telan. Selain mama, aku juga senang memberitahukan keluh kesahku pada papa.

Dan kata-kata itu lah yang papa katakan kepadaku. Kemudian papa mengajakku berjalan-jalan ke pelosok desa. Melihat anak-anak seumuranku yang harus membantu orang tuanya bekerja, bukannya mengemban ilmu seperti yang anak-anak lain lakukan.

**[Normal POV]**

Di sebuah ruangan yang tak jauh dari tempat Lucy dan Wendy berada...

Seorang pria tengah memegang kuas dengan cat berwarna kuning muda melekat pada bulu-bulu kuas tersebut. Baru saja ia hendak menorehkan tinta keemasan itu pada kanvasnya yang sudah setengah berwarna, tangannya terhenti seketika.

"Papa sudah meninggal sejak setahun yang lalu." Suara seorang gadis terdengar jelas menelisik gendang telinga pria itu.

Pria berambut merah muda itu kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya, melukis. Walaupun telinganya masih terus menangkap obrolan kedua gadis yang tengah menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Maafkan aku, Lucy-_san_." Balas suara lain. Pria ini sudah terbiasa dengan suara anak kecil ini, yang merupakan adiknya.

"Santai saja. Aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan semua ini."

"Lucy-_san_ pasti seorang yang pekerja keras."

"Kau bisa saja. Masih ada orang lain yang menanggul beban lebih berat dari seorang gadis yang bekerja dari pagi hingga malam." Kini perkataan gadis itu membuat kegiatan Natsu terhenti sejenak. Tangan kanannya ia turunkan, meletakkan kuas di atas paletnya yang berada di meja.

Gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya, "papa bilang, ketika kita mendapatkan masalah, kita harus melihat ke bawah. Dimana masih ada orang yang jauh kurang beruntung daripada kita."

Tanpa sadar, kedua ujur bibir pria itu tertarik ke atas. Melengkung dengan indah, menampakkan sebuah senyum manis yang sudah lama ia tak munculkan. Seandainya adiknya dapat melihat senyum itu lagi. Dan seandainya gadis yang sudah membuatnya tersenyum dapat melihat hasil karyanya.

IOIOIOIOI

Keesokan harinya~

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_!" Lucy membungkuk seraya tersenyum pada seorang wanita paruh baya, yang merupakan pelanggan setianya. Kemudian ibu itu berjalan ke arah lain.

Lucy memasukkan uang yang diberikan ibu tadi ke dalam dompetnya. Kepalanya sontak menengok ke kanan ketika mendengar suara tubrukan dan benda berjatuhan.

"Hey anak muda! Memangnya kau tidak punya mata?!"

Ternyata ibu pelanggan Lucy telah ditabrak oleh seorang anak muda. Mata karamel Lucy membulat ketika melihat siapa yang menabrak ibu itu.

"Natsu?" Kaki jenjang Lucy segera melangkah dengan cepat, meninggalkan tempat ia berjualan sayur.

"_Gomenasai_, Yamamoto-_san_." Gadis itu membungkuk kemudian membantu ibu yang bernama Yamato tersebut.

"Kau kenal anak muda kurang ajar ini, Lucy?" Ia berujar dengan empat siku mencuat di kepalanya.

"Ini temanku, Yamamoto-_san_." Lucy mengulaskan senyumnya kemudian mengangkat kantung plastik belanja milik ibu Yamamoto dan memberikannya pada wanita itu. "Untung saja isinya tidak keluar."

Lucy melirik ke arah Natsu yang sedang berusaha berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia pun segera mengulurkan tangannya pada Natsu. Pria itu nampak diam sejenak, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya di samping tangan Lucy.

Lucy mengeryitkan keningnya, 'ada apa dengan Natsu?'. Mengenyahkan pikiran jeleknya, Lucy segera menggamit tangan Natsu dan membantunya berdiri.

"Minta maaf lah pada Yamamoto-_san_, Natsu." Lucy sedikit berbisik, menyenggol pelan lengan Natsu.

"_Gomenasai_." Natsu pun membungkuk pada ibu itu. Namun wanita itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan melenggang pergi.

Lucy segera melirik tajam pada Natsu, kemudian mengambil tangan Natsu dan menariknya pergi.

"Peca-_san_, aku titip jualanku ya! Aku akan pergi sebentar." Lucy berkata sedikit menyahut. Seorang wanita yang lebih tua dari Lucy menggangguk sambil tersenyum. Lucy pun mempercepat langkahnya. Membawa Natsu sedikit jauh dari ramainya pasar.

Entah kenapa Natsu tidak menolak ditarik seenaknya oleh Lucy.

Dan entah kenapa pula, Lucy membawa Natsu ke tempat yang sepi.

'_Astaga! Lucy! Kenapa kau membawa Natsu kemari? Kau bisa kan menyuruhnya duduk dan menunggu Wendy datang mencari Natsu... Karena Wendy tidak membolehkan Natsu keluar rumah sendirian... tunggu... Natsu pasti datang bersama Wendy kan?_' Batin Lucy.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Lucy ingin menepok jidatnya sendiri.

"Tentu saja berbelanja. Memangnya di pasar kau mau berbuat apa?"

Lucy mengedikkan bahunya, "entahlah. Berjualan?"

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak pergi sendiri kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pergi sendiri?"

"Entahlah. Bukannya Wendy melarangmu keluar sendirian?"

Natsu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, ia justru membuang mukanya ke arah jalan.

"Oke. Kau datang sendirian. Memangnya kau ingin membeli apa? Kulihat kau belum membawa belanjaan apa pun."

Natsu terdiam sejenak. Lucy mengira bahwa Natsu memang tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya lagi. Tidak sampai...

"Aku lupa aku mau membeli apa."

Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya. '_Astaga, ada apa dengan pria ini?_' Gadis itu pun melirik jam tangan satu-satunya.

"Sebentar lagi pasar akan tutup. Kau mau makan siang bersama?"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku belum lapar."

"Benar kah? Kalau begitu, temani aku menjual sayur sampai pasar tutup. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Wajahmu pucat. Dan jangan berani menolak." Lucy melemparkan _death glare_ yang ia pelajari dari Erza. Walaupun Natsu tidak dapat melihatnya, yang Lucy belum ketahui, tapi tetap saja Natsu dapat merasakan aura intimidasi menusuk kulitnya.

Setengah jam kemudian Lucy menutup _stall_nya. Mereka pun beranjak pulang menuju rumah Natsu.

"Genggamanmu kuat juga." Ucap Natsu setengah menyindir. Tapi memang benar. Lucy hanya melepas tangannya ketika berada di tempat ia berjualan. Namun ada sesuatu dalam hati Lucy yang berkata, 'pria ini butuh tuntunan.' Lucy pun tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

Mendengar perkataan Natsu, Lucy langsung gugup dan melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Natsu.

"T-tidak! A-aku h-ha-hanya―"

Grep. Jemari Natsu langsung menangkap jemari mungil Lucy kembali, dan menghangatkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sahut Natsu, singkat, sambil terus menatap kedepan.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Perlahan namun pasti, tangan kiri Lucy bergerak, menempel di depan dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. '_Kami-sama! Apa yang aku lakukan dengan pria yang baru-baru ini kukenal?!_'

'_Tapi tangannya hangat... Nyaman..._'

Dua pasang kaki terus melangkah hingga sampai di depan rumah Natsu.

"Masuk lah." Ucap Natsu seraya membuka pintu depan rumahnya.

"Eh, tidak usah. Aku la―"

Belum sempat Lucy menyelesaikan permohonan undur dirinya, Natsu menarik tangan Lucy dan membawanya duduk di sofa.

"A-ano... Wendy-chan sedang tidak di rumah?"

"Dia sedang pergi." Kini mata Natsu sudah melirik ke arah jendela. Seperti biasanya. Namun tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Lucy.

'_Apa ia ingin aku menemaninya di rumah?_' Batin Lucy. "Kau mau roti? Masih ada satu tangkap."

Natsu hanya mengangguk. Tanpa melihat ke arah Lucy.

"Ano, Natsu. T-tanganmu..."

"Kau bisa kan mengambilnya dengan tangan kiri?"

'_Kenapa dia tidak mau melepaskan tanganku? Astaga, kenapa wajahku terasa panas..._'

Gadis itu segera mengambil kotak makan di dalam tasnya. Untung saja kotak makannya mudah dibuka dengan satu tangan. Ia kemudian menyodorkan kotak plastik berisi dua potong roti.

"Ini, ambil lah."

Natsu malah tak menggubris ucapan dan tingkah Lucy. Membuat gadis itu sedikit menggembungkan pipinya.

"Katanya tadi kau mau makan."

"Suapi aku."

'_Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?'_ Batin Lucy. "Apa?"

"Suapi aku. Kau dengar kan?"

'_Bercanda! Pria macam apa dia ini? Tapi... aku ikuti saja lah maunya._'

Lucy pun menyuapi Natsu dengan sabar. Dengan cepat dua potong roti yang Lucy bawa sudah habis.

Gadis itu membuka tasnya, kemudian menepuk jidatnya. '_Bisa-bisanya aku lupa membawa minum_.'

"Kau bisa bikin teh sendiri? Semuanya ada di dapur." Ucap Natsu malas, seolah dapat membaca pikiran Lucy.

Dengan cepat ia membalas, "tak usah, terimakasih."

Namun sesuatu mengusik pikiran Lucy, '_ini cowok jutek banget ya. Masa tamu disuruh bikin minum sendiri. Bahkan sampe disuruh nyuapin lagi. Bodohnya, kau mau saja menuruti permintaannya Lucy!_'

Ia segera menutup kotak makannya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas, dan beranjak dari duduknya. Tanpa ia sadari, kakinya menyandung kaki Natsu sehingga dengan cepat badan Lucy kehilangan keseimbangan dan...

BRUK!

Lucy menutup matanya erat. '_Empuk? Memangnya lantai rumah Natsu terbuat dari kasur?_'

Kelopak matanya mulai terangkat, menunjukkan bola mata karamelnya yang indah. Namun kedua manik itu justru kaget dengan pemandangan yang menerobos korneanya.

Rambut _spike_ merah muda. Kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup kini memunculkan sepasang mata beriris hitam.

Lucy baru kali ini melihat warna mata Natsu. Ia jarang memperhatikan detail setiap wajah orang.

Hitam, kelam, gelap. Dan tatapan Natsu kosong. Bahkan, kalau Lucy ingat-ingat, tatapan Natsu selalu kosong...

Deg deg deg...

Jantung Lucy kembali berdegup kencang. Bahkan mungkin sudah dari tadi sampai gadis itu tak menyadari ke-abnormal-an dalam dirinya. Matanya masih menatap wajah Natsu.

'_Dia tampan juga ya..._'

"Luce...? Kau... tidak mau bangun?"

Kepala Lucy sedikit tersentak, menyadari bahwa dia sedang berada pada posisi yang 'mencurigakan'.

"_G-gomen_." Gadis itu segera berdiri dari tempat semulanya. Dan membantu Natsu duduk kembali. "Sebaiknya aku segera pergi ke toko jahit. Aku pamit dulu."

**[Lucy POV]**

_Astaga astaga astaga! Lucy! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?!_

Berkali kali aku menampar pipiku pelan. Tentu saja setelah berjalan beberapa meter dari rumah Natsu.

Kakiku terus menapak menuju toko jahit. Tapi hatiku terus berperang dengan otakku. Mendebatkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Kalau kuingat-ingat lagi... tatapan matanya... Hitam. Kosong. Tatapannya selalu seperti itu. Dan gerak-geriknya pun aneh. Terlalu diam untuk dibilang normal.

Lagipula kenapa dia memintaku menyuapinya? Memangnya dia tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri?

Dan kenapa dia, yang jelas-jelas seorang tuan rumah, menyuruh tamunya untuk membuat minuman sendiri? Astaga. Semuanya tentang Natsu adalah hal-hal yang aneh!

Atau jangan-jangan...

"Lucy-san?" Aku baru tersadar ke dunia nyata.

"W-Wendy? Aku baru saja mengobrol bersama... kakakmu."

_Mengobrol? Apa kejadian tadi bisa disebut mengobrol?_

"Kalau begitu, apa Lucy-san sudah makan?"

"Aku su―"

"Maukah kau makan siang bersamaku? Aku mohon. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan pada Lucy-san."

IOIOIOI

Kini kami berdua sedang duduk berhadapan di sebuah bistro kecil di ujung jalan.

Wendy melahap makanannya dengan tenang. Sambil sedikit menanyakan kabarku. Kemudian ia meneguk _lemonade_nya, dan menunduk ke bawah. Jemarinya tampak bergerak tak nyaman di atas meja. Apa yang sedang gadis ini pikirkan?

"Lucy-san."

"Ya, Wendy?"

"Boleh kah aku bercerita tentang sesuatu?"

"Jika kau mau, tentu saja aku akan mendengarkannya." Aku tersenyum lembut pada Wendy.

Wendy membenarkan posisi duduknya, dan mulutnya pun dengan sedikit gugup mulai terbuka kembali.

"Dulu ayah dan ibu kami dekat. Aku sering sekali bermain bersama Natsu-_nii_. Sampai sekarang aku terus memanggilnya _Nii-chan_." Wendy melepaskan sebuah tertawa kecil.

Keningku mulai berkerut. Otakku terus berputar.

Maksudnya... mereka bukan saudara kandung?

"Oh ya, aku dan Natsu-nii bukan saudara kandung. Orang tua kami sangat dekat, sehingga semuanya sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri. Begitu juga dengan Natsu-_nii_."

Jadi mereka tidak terikat darah! Pantas saja nama keluarga mereka berbeda.

"Saat aku berumur 8 tahun, ayah dan ibuku menghilang. Aku sedang bermain bersama Natsu-_nii_ di rumah Natsu-_nii_. Tiba-tiba terjadi gempa yang dahsyat. Kami berdua selamat, tentu saja bersama orang tua Natsu-_nii_. Ayah dan ibu tidak ditemukan. Sehingga aku tinggal bersama keluarga Natsu-_nii_." Suara Wendy kini mulai bergetar.

Aku menangkupkan tanganku pada tangan mungil Wendy.

"Tak apa kalau kau tak ingin menceritakannya."

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ayah Natsu-_nii_ tidak suka apa yang Natsu-_nii_ lakukan. Paman tidak setuju dengan hobi Nii-chan, melukis. Paman lebih suka kalau Nii-chan belajar berbisnis seperti beliau. Paman adalah orang yang keras kepala. Sekali tidak ya, tidak. Dan sifat itu pun menurun pada Nii-chan." Wendy menarik napasnya sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Paman diam-diam menyembunyikan semua peralatan melukis Nii-chan. Tapi Nii-chan bisa menemukannya. Kemudian paman membuangnya. Dan Nii-chan mengambilnya dan membersihkan bulu-bulu kuasnya. Sampai, paman membakar segalanya. Sampai semua kanvas yang Nii-chan punya, termasuk yang sudah menjadi lukisan yang utuh dan indah. Disana lah emosi Nii-chan terangkat. Bibi sudah memberi peringatan pada kedua orang itu secara pribadi. Namun sifat keras kepala mereka terlalu tertanam dalam diri mereka.

"Nii-chan berniat kabur dari rumah. Dan paman tidak memperdulikan kehendak anaknya. Membiarkan Nii-chan terus berada dalam jalan yang salah.

"Semuanya menjadi tambah buruk ketika, Nii-chan tertabrak kendaraan yang melaju dengan cepat. Dan kejadian itu merenggut penglihatannya."

Tiba-tiba jantungku rasanya ingin copot. Astaga. Natsu... buta? Pantas saja selama ini... Astaga. Aku tak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Ya, Lucy-san. Natsu-nii tidak bisa melihat. Natsu-nii buta."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bersambung!

Rasanya disini Wendynya OOC gak sih? Duh T-T Banyak kejanggalan di chapter ini. Tapi... rahasia mulai terkuak! Kehidupan Natsu sama Wendy kok complicated banget ya. Terus kenapa sekarang mereka cuman tinggal berdua? Hayo kenapa yaa? Tunggu di chapter berikutnya! Hahahahaha :))

Yuk kita mari balas review! :D

**Reka Amelia** : Natsu bisa ngelihat Lucy kok, pake mata hati kekekeke :3 atau pake mata kaki? #Plak Ini sudah dilanjut :D

**Nshawol56 **: Arigatou! Arigatou! *bow*hihi, kalo kata seseorang tak ada kata terlambat untuk review! Hihihi

**Zuryuteki **: Iya nih. Sebenarnya mau Karin potong pas natsu mecahin gelas. Cuman malah kelewatan, keterusan ngetiknya #Lah. Ini sudah dilanjut :D

**RyuuKazekawa **: Bukan Natsu namanya kalo enggak pecicilan. Hahahaha. Kan dia titisan naga-naga indosiar #plak. Jadi bisa nyium wangi lebih kuat, tapi ya dia bisa ngerabaraba jugak ._.

**SSAPHIRA** : Bisa jadi bisa jadi! Hehehe. NALU JAYA! Ini sudah di update ;)

Wuah! Terimakasih bagi yang sudah ngereview dan ngebaca fic ini! Lanjutkan! Dan jangan lupa reviewnya hehhe. Habisnya Karin merasa banyak kejanggalan di chapter ini. Dan belum Karin read ulang T-T

Hari senin udah mulai kuliah nih! Dan ... banyak kerjaan menanti huahaha! Jadi kalau beruntung ya aku update salah satu ficku hahaa #SokSibuk

Jaa ne!


End file.
